Remote control or remote access systems use a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter generates an identification code which is a digital pattern that is modulated onto a radio frequency or infrared carrier. The receiver demodulates and decodes this pattern. If it matches a code it has stored in its own memory, access is granted.
Manufacturers of remote control systems usually build separate receiver and transmitter units. Since different integrated circuits form both types of units, the manufacturer has to keep inventory of both parts. Some semiconductor manufacturers, however, build an integrated circuit that may be used as a transmitter or as a receiver thus allowing the manufacturer of the system to keep an inventory of only one part. Texas Instruments Incorporated makes such a device called the "3637".
SMART devices are integrated circuits having programming thereon. They provide a wide amount of functionality for integrated circuits and are enabling integrated circuits to find applicability in many consumer products such as video recorders, television sets, microwave ovens, refrigerators etc. Such SMART devices require a fair amount of logic functionality to be included on an integrated circuit in addition to analog or interfacing (analog-to-digital or digital-to-analog) functions.
It would be beneficial to incorporate SMART capabilities onto an integrated circuit useable as a transmitter and a receiver. Such capabilities would enhance the functionality of the device.